The present invention relates to a method for relieving stress-inducing tension, and to a stress-relief doll figure for practicing the method.
A source of stress for television sports fans is "bad calls" or perceived "bad calls" by sports referees or umpires. There are other situations where a person of a particular category can by certain actions constitute a source of stress, even extending to an individual himself in the case of games such as golf.